From Hate Comes Fate
by MikeTeaveeIsMyRoleModel
Summary: Why did Mike go to a chocolate factory if he hates chocolate? What is the mystery and why does Charlie want to know? Could destiny provide Mike with someone to love out of things of hate? MikeCharlie Slash once again. Note inside re. RM2
1. Chapter 1

Note: I'm aware that I haven't updated my other stories in awhile. Problem was, my laptop busted then I went overseas and by the time I've really sat down to write anything I admit it I got a bad case of writers block. So I thought I would make it up to the people that read my work by writing another Mike/Charlie slash fic. Hopefully I'll get my thoughts back on track soon enough. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and anything/anyone associated with the book or movie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

It had been over six years ago, but the night came flooding back to him. Memories he had pushed to the back of his mind for so long. In that one moment, Mike remembered every little detail of how his life changed forever.

_Despite how hot it was, a seven year old Mike Atkins was shivering in his room. The door opened causing the child to gasp in horror, letting some tears fall down his cheek. Though he was relieved when his father stepped into the room and came to his bedside. Throwing his arms around the parent who cared for him, Mike let his tears fall._

_As he had done many nights before, Mike looked up at his father and begged. "Please Dad. Don't let her hit me anymore. You said she'd never hurt me again."_

_Trying to cope with his own emotional pain, Mr Atkins comfort the child. "I'm sorry. Calm down Mike, it will be okay."_

_"No it won't!" In anger, the abused Mike looked up at his dad. "You say that all the time but you just keep letting her hit me. Why?" Taking a few angry shots, he stopped when his father grabbed his wrists. Then gasped as he heard the drunk scream from the bathroom._

_"Listen son, we're getting out of here." He showed Mike a piece of paper, which even at his young age, the child recognised as a court order. "She won't be able to touch you ever again okay. Just pack up some things."_

_Quick as a flash, young Mike shoved a whole bunch of clothes and his gameboy into a backpack. His dad took him by the hand, leading him out to his car. Despite knowing full well that his dad was scared of her as much as he was, Mike had never seen so much fear in his fathers eyes. It was justified, when Mrs Atkins stumbled out the door in a screaming fit demanding that they come back. Ushering Mike into the car, Mr Atkins came face to face with the woman who made their lives miserable. He threw a copy of the court order on the ground in front of her, before hopping in the car and starting it up quickley._

_Mike didn't know exactely what was happening or where they were going to go, but he was happy to be going away. In an attempt to comfort his son, Mr Atkins kept squeezing his shoulder in reassurance every few minutes. Finally after about an hour of driving the pair pulled over at a gas station._

_Before filling the tank, Mr Atkins turned to his son seriously. "Listen, Mike. You understand that she can't find us. I know you don't want that. So you're going to have to be a big boy now, accept some responisibility. I know you can handle that, because you're smart." Seeing that his son stared at him blankly, he decided to get right to the point. "If you could pick any name in the world, what would it be."_

_"I like my name. I like being Mike." Mike answered back, feeling a little nervous._

_Frustrated, but understanding Mr Atkins approached the situation another way. "That's fair enough Mike. What about your last name then, we can't keep it the same or there's a good chance your mom will find us."_

_"I don't want that to happen." Mike replied._

_"It doesn't have to. What it does mean however, is that you have to change your last name, do you understand?"_

_Nodding in reply, Mike stared out the window or the car, seeing that power rangers was playing on the TV in the gas station. Mike smiled for the first time that night. "TV!" He cried out to his dad, opening the door and running._

_However, his dad caught up with him and grabbed his arm. "Mike, please don't run off."_

_"But dad look! TV!" Mike pointed to the screen._

_Seeing his son smile for the first time that night, he was unable to refuse. Wanting to remember this moment as the fresh start to their new life, he kissed his son on the forehead before putting on the serious face once again._

_"How would you like that as your last name?"_

_"What?"_

_"TV of course. T-E-A-V-E-E." His father spelled it out for him._

_Hugging his father, Mike looked forward to his new life. His happier life. "Mike Teavee. I like it. Thanks dad."_

Mike looked at the letter in his hands. Biting his lip, he tried to stop his hands shaking in fear. He didn't know how she had found them. They both had been so careful about covering their tracks. Though no matter which way he looked at it, there was no way to deny that his biological mother had infact found him.

He walked downstairs to look for his dad. Asleep on the couch was Katrina, the woman that Mike had been his stepmom for the last few years. In reality, it was a marriage of convieniance. Mr. Teavee and Mike needed money and a place to stay and she needed a green card so it all worked out.

Finding his dad marking papers in his study, Mike walked over to his desk. He held the crumpled letter in his hands, wiping away his tears before his dad could turn around. For years now, Mike had been trusted to act in a grown up manner and make realistic decisions and he was never prepared to let his dad down on that front.

"Mike what are you doing? You should be getting some sleep." Mr Teavee turned around, rubbing his forehead. "What's the problem now?"

Mike didn't want to open his mouth, for fear that he may start crying again. Instead, he just handed his dad the letter. Watching as his father read every word, Mike found he could no longer stand up and sat down on the couch. His father soon joined him, putting a hand on his sons shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minutes. It had been awhile since this subject had been a worry.

"What are we going to do about this?" Mr Teavee said aloud, taking off his glasses. "How are we going to do this again without her finding us?"

Mike looked down at a discarded newspaper on the floor. Yet another advert for the Golden Ticket Search stared up at him. "We could move to the UK."

"Mike don't be silly. Not only do I have to give two weeks notice...lets just say that's the least of our problems."

"We could, look at this." Mike picked up the newspaper. "This stupid thing has been advertised for weeks now. Think about it dad."

"Mike you hate chocolate. Besides, how does that help us?"

"We find this ticket, she thinks we're going away temporarily. You give your two weeks notice, get atleast some temporary visas sorted out, then we're out of here for good."

"There's no guarantee you'll even find the ticket Mike."

"You know how these competitions work? We wouldn't have to go through boxes of candy. I can find it, it's really simple. All you have to do is tie up the loose ends here."

Once again rubbing his forehead, Mr Teavee turned to his son. "What do you suppose we'll do for money? Where will we live?"

"I've done my research. Willy Wonka's chocolate has been around for awhile. Think about it, the guy is probably ready to kick the bucket soon." Mike explained. "I've also read that he isn't married and that his business helps the local economy, meaning he's loaded. I saw it on the Simpsons and I think that this guy is searching for an heir."

"Please, tell me what your trying to say. You know I trust you son but you're making no sense at all."

Mike sighed, breaking it down for his father. "Five kids in the world. One gets a special prize at the end. Obviously the special prize isn't chocolate, because according to the articles on the other winners, you already get truckfulls of the stuff anyway. So what else does this guy have to offer us?" Mike put the newspaper down. "We need to get out of here, this guy is offering us a ticket, literally. Besides it can't be that hard to get another teaching job dad."

Mr Teavee had no idea why he suddenly had faith that the plan would work, but a weird feeling came over him. A realisation that things would probably fall into place just like his son had predicted. "I guess we have no choice, but first you have to get that ticket. I hope you know what you're doing."

Mike rolled his eyes, feeling a jump of joy. "Dad I will have that ticket, trust me. I wouldn't tell you my idea if it was completely pointless now would I?" Mike ran up to his room, turning on his computer to make his calculations. No matter what, he was determined to make life better for him and his dad even if he had to hang around chocolate to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Charlie sat with his family, watching the tiny screen of his television. Him and his family had been watching the Golden Ticket search very carefully. He didn't know why he still had faith that he would win, but somewhere deep inside Charlie knew that he was going to get into the factory. He had dreams about it on a regular basis.

Just as Violet Beauregarde was taken off the television, Charlie felt his heart sink a little when it was announced that the forth ticket had been found. A boy that the journalist identified as Mike Teavee appeared on the screen. He couldn't explain why, but a wide smile appeared on Charlie's face and he suddenly felt a little tingly.

Charlie watched in fascination as Mike explained how he had found the ticket. He acted like it was no big deal, because he had cracked the system and knew exactely where the winner was. Charlie would have loved to have been that smart. Not just because of him and Grandpa Joe visiting the factory and making their dreams come true, but because now Charlie wanted to meet this boy. He found him interesting. As direct as he was being during his interview, there was something mysterious about him.

The screen switched to a shot of his parents, standing a few feet away from their son. Charlie wondered why the father seemed so nervous and the mother unconcerned. Then the answer came to him, the father blatently admitting that he didn't understand his child and with all the technology he could easily take care of himself.

Of course Grandpa George added his two cents to the comments. "That's just another way of saying, he used television as a baby sitter and now can't control his kid. Look at him, he looks a bloody mess doesn't he?"

"Mother's not saying anything. Barely notices her kids existance." Grandpa Joe observed.

Charlie tuned in and out of what his Grandpas were saying. He just wanted Mike back on the screen again. Suddenly the big brown eyes returned looking seriously at a video game before, having obviously finished a level, he put the joystick down to speak. Smiling at the beautiful eyes, Charlie listened to what Mike had to say next. He wasn't prepared for what he heard though.

"I don't know. I hate chocolate."

That sent Grandpa George off on a rant, which Charlie was unable to hear. He continued to watch the screen with a slight smile as the interview with Mike finished up. Charlie didn't mention it to his family, but couldn't ignore the feelings that Mike was giving him and a part of him didn't want to either. As his ears were uncovered and the television turned off, Charlie's mind drifted back to Mike Teavee. Ever since Grandpa Joe had told him the story Charlie knew that somehow he would get in to the factory he just had to.

"There must be a reason." Charlie said, hopping up on the bed with his family.

"What do you mean Charlie?" Grandma Josephine asked.

"Well, why would he want to come to a chocolate factory if he doesn't like chocolate?" Charlie looked around the room for an answer.

Grandpa George naturally spoke up. "Attention seeker. Look at him. Thinking with all the technology he's better than everyone else."

"Don't really blame him. His parents didn't seem to care that much."

Grandpa Joe raised an eyebrow. "What's your sudden fascination with him?"

Charlie blushed, realising that maybe his family would find his feelings a little weird. "Nothing, I guess I wish I had a ticket of my own."

------------

"So you heard some kid from Russia found the last Golden ticket then."

Charlie looked up at the factory, sighing in disappointment. His family had reminded him not to get his hopes up, but he couldn't explain just how determined he was to win a ticket. Everything he had dreamed, all the stories he had been told had brought his faith up to extrodinary levels. Especially after seeing Mike on the television, it was then that he could feel it. A weird sort of connection, that he was supposed to go to the factory.

Thoughts of his disappointed grandpa drifted from his mind, suddenly replaced with those of the boy he had seen on the television. He had tried to shake them, but day after day they came back to haunt him. In his dreams, Mike and him walked through the chocolate factory together. Even though he hated chocolate, Charlie and Mike were happy together. He knew it was silly and just like many things in his life he knew it was a fantasy, though it didn't stop him wanting it.

As he walked along the street, he stopped in his tracks and stared at the sight in front of him. Rubbing his eyes he had to make sure it was real and that it wasn't just his dreams making him hallucinate. Embarrassed, he sat down at the bus stop, pretending not to notice. Though at the corner of his eye, he watched Mike Teavee as the curious boy took in his surroundings.

Charlie tried to be discreet, but he couldn't help turning his head and watching as Mike walked around. He was heading right towards him and in a moment of sheer terror yet excitement for Charlie, their eyes met. They held each others gaze for a few moments and despite his rebellious attitude, Mike appeared to be smiling at him.

"Mike. I told you not to run off. The grocery store is this way, come on son."

Charlie recognised the older man as Mike's dad and he discontinued staring at the Teavee's. He looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet as the two walked in the other direction. Though he could feel that he was being watched, the gaze of someone on the side of his head. He ignored it until he was sure Mike was gone, before getting up and walking on his way.

"Should be lucky he's even in my town I suppose." Charlie mentally slapped himself for not talking to the one that had invaded his mind. "Still, he's proved that luck has nothing to do with it. I guess I should just forget about it."

Staring at the ground, he saw it. Figuring the universe was somehow making it up to him, he picked up the money with a smile. Seeing the candy store, he didn't know why but he felt a force pulling him in. "I guess if I can't go into the factory, I may aswell take what I can get."

He bought his Wonka bar, staring at it for a moment. It all seemed rather pointless, particularly when he could have spent the money on some other decent food. Though he couldn't shake the feeling of fate that had lead him to that spot. Suddenly he heard the voice.

"The nerve of some people." Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw the headline. RUSSIAN TICKET A FAKE!

Charlie tried not to get his hopes up, but suddenly his heart beat faster. He opened his candy bar, trying to steady his shaking hands. He took a deep breath in order to collect his thoughts when suddenly he saw it, a little piece of gold sticking out. Thinking it was just a trick of light, he tugged at it. What he found, there was no way to doubt it. Charlie Bucket was the winner of Wonka's last golden ticket.

After a bunch of commotion at the store, Charlie ran home screaming to his parents. "I found it! I found it!"

He waved it in the air, catching his breath before handing it to Grandpa Joe. The old man was so excited he jumped out of the bed. Though suddenly the reality hit Charlie. He looked around at his house, his family. All he'd been able to think about was his own dreams of visiting the factory and meeting Mike Teavee. He didn't think that the offering of money for the ticket could make life better for the rest of them. Swallowing a little, he blurted out that no-one would go to the factory.

Grandpa George noticed that Charlie seemed to regret this decision, despite not voicing his true opinion. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was more than Charlie's regular obsession with the factory that made him want the ticket. Now that he had been proven wrong about his pessimistic attitude, he decided to turn over a new leaf.

"There are only 5 of these in the world and that's all there are ever going to be. Only a dummy would give it up for something as common as money. Are you a dummy?"

"No sir." Charlie thanked his grandpa with his eyes, before reading the details of his ticket. He didn't know how he was going to be able to sleep, knowing about what was happening tomorrow. Though since fate had worked it's magic once before, Charlie had faith it would happen again.

A/N: Hope you're liking this story. I will try and get Room Mates 2 up again as soon as possible. In the mean time I hope my regular readers enjoy this for a bit while I gain back my sense of direction. Please tell me what you think of this story anyway. Thank you.


End file.
